


Victor Creed Stories

by Creedslove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post - X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: This is just a series of different one-shots/imagines I wrote about Victor Creed I wrote throughout the year; I'm posting everything here because of all the Tumblr drama that's been going on, since most pieces are smutty ones! I hope you guys enjoy it!





	1. Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Victor comes home after a mission and finds you asleep on the couch
> 
> Warning: Smut

You were watching a movie late at night after spending the entire day doing nothing more than walking around the house and missing your mate, Victor, who was on a mission. You weren’t focusing much on the TV and felt your eyes getting heavy, and soon enough you were drifting to sleep, wishing that maybe you could dream of him, so you wouldn’t miss the man so much.

When Victor quietly walked through the door the first thing that hit him was your scent. The feral inhaled it deeply, trying to absorb as much as he could. He was glad to be home after such a difficult mission, and the only thing he wanted more than to be inside of you, was to see you. Not that the big bad Sabretooth would admit he missed his sweet little kitten for another reason than a sexual one.  _Sentimental bullshit is for frails_ ,  _not Victor Creed ._ That’s what he thought. He left his bag on the table and headed for the living room where he saw the TV on and you curled up on the couch. You were wearing nothing more than one of his shirts that fitted like a dress for you. Sitting by yourside and slowly sliding his claws down your thighs he noticed how cold you were. Victor then removed his coat and placed on you as if it was a warm blanket.

You were slowly coming back from sleep when you inhaled a familiar scent. It smelled like pines and nature and when you felt yourself warm was when you noticed his coat, his creepy black coat, the one he looked so terrifying and yet so neat in it. You smiled and felt your heart pound. He was home! 

 _‘‘_ Thought you’d sleep all night _,_ Kitten _’‘_ You heard a deep voice coming from the dark kitchen and then you spotted him coming from the shadows.

‘‘I missed you so much, Victor”‘ A smirk crossed his face and you saw his fangs. You quickly stood up and ran towards him hugging the man so tight he seemed suprised. He’d never admit, not even to himself, but he still couldn’t believe someone like you, could display affection towards a monster like himself. 

‘’Ohh Kitten…’’ He growled as he felt your legs wrapping around his waist and carried you back to couch. After a quick catch-up since Victor didn’t share much about his missions, you decided to go back to the movie. You were lying side by side, paying attention to the screen, when he put on his leather gloves without you noticing. He always carried a pair with him, so he could avoid showing off his claws when necessary, or if he needed to touch something delicated,  _you_ , in that case.

Before you could even realize, you were kissing each other for a while now. Victor’s kisses were never gentle, they were full of desire and anger. He bit your lip hard and you felt his fang breaking your skin, it hurt, it always did, but you liked it. Soon enough you could taste your own blood during the kiss and Victor let out a moan, breaking the kiss, the feral man started at your eyes deeply before licking a drip of blood that was running down your chin. You moaned louder when he reached for your neck and bit you one more time, leaving his mark there once more, as if it the marks he had left before would even have time to fade. His hands were running through your body and pressing you harder against him and his growing erection. You moaned again when he went back to your lips taking your mouth once again and kissing you hard. His hands slowly drifted to your hips and squeezed tight your ass. 

‘‘Kitten, you’re all mine, and one day your tight little ass will be mine too.’‘ He mumbled between the kiss and you froze for a while. There was nothing you wouldn’t do for Victor Creed but his words were intimidating. You knew he was huge so you weren’t so sure you’d be able to take him from behind like he wanted to. As if he could read your mind, he said: ‘’Don’t worry, Y/N. Not tonight, I have other plans…’’

Victor then pulled up the lining of the shirt you were wearing,  _his shirt_ ,  _with his scent_ and reached for your panties. You felt his hand rubbing the sensitive area and even with all the leather, Creed saw you were already dripping for him. He kept teasing you for long minutes, almost bring you to the edge without properly touching you. You bit your bottom lip hard trying to hold back your sounds, but it was too much when you felt him slip his leather-covered fingers under your panties and caress your sensitive stop. You moaned hard and saw another smirk cross his face. He decided to explore you more, and slid his fingers between your wet folds. He went further until he put two fingers inside of you and started fucking you nonstop, appreciating your sounds and words that begged him not to stop. When you were about to cum, he removed his fingers from inside of you and led them to his mouth. You watched him lick his covered fingers dry, tasting you and felt his eyes burning you. When he was about to come back to where he stopped, you held his hand.

‘‘Victor, stop…’‘ He started at you with angry eyes and interrupted what you were saying.

‘‘Kitten, you don’t get to tell me to stop’‘

‘‘I know, it’s just…’‘ You felt your cheeks on fire, being sure you were blushing hard ‘‘I.. I wanna feel you, with no gloves.’‘

You saw a spark of fire in the feral’s eyes and before you noticed, he had already removed his gloves. 

‘‘You sure, Kitten?’‘

‘‘Yes, I trust you, Victor.’‘

With his bare claws he went back slowly and carefully to your intimate area, but not before giving your belly and your tighs a good scratch. He slowly opened your folds and slid his bare fingers through your clit, making sure he wouldn’t hurt you with his claws. He kept a slow pace making you go crazy while you became wetter and wetter to the point you left a damp spot on his couch. He rubbed you slowly until you came hard all over his hand and screaming for his name. You could see his cock rock hard even hidden inside his jeans. Victor removed his fingers once again being even more careful, his claws and fingers soaked wet after your orgasm. You smiled at him as you approached his hand and slowly licked his claws and fingers clean, tasting yourself on you. He bit his lip trying to hold back a moan after seeing his little Kitten becoming such a dirty Kitten. You kissed once more time and you started to undress him, you still had a long night ahead of you both.


	2. How You And Victor Met

Victor couldn’t care less about any other thing in the world. He only cared about himself and that was it. There used to be a time, a long time ago that Creed cared and loved another person than himself. He never fought his big brother instinct, so once Jimmy and him were alone in the world, he took care of his little brother. What did he get in return? Betrayal. His little brother decided to embrace his human side and walked away, leaving Victor behind. He’d never let anyone know, but nothing in his life had been that painful. The only thing he recognized as a family left him because of his animal side.  _The side that managed to keep both of them alive during hard times_ and decided to play doll house with a disgusting frail. Ironically, it was never real. The bitch was sent by Stryker to keep an eye on his little brother and he fell for it. The only thing Victor truly regrets is not have been the one to kill her.  _Nobody hurt the runt but him._

When he got the job offer, his first thought was that the X-Geeks should be doing that, not him. Breaking into high-security lab ran by FoH and rescuing some tinny mutant kids wasn’t really his thing. Besides, he couldn’t care less if they were mutants or not, it didn’t concern him. In the past he had even chased after his own kind and never regretted. The main reason why he took the job was the money, getting paid millions to release a couple of annoying kids, not getting hurt at all and still be able to slaughter some FoH scumbag didn’t seem to be so bad at all. Victor broke in very easily, in spite of his size, he moved with a feline grace. Some guards didn’t even notice the tall figure with a creepy black coat walking around the facility, Lucky them, at least they maybe would have one chance to leave the place alive. As soon as the feral took most of the crew down, he managed to enter the lab and header for the cages. He slowly walked around looking at the terrified mutants trapped in there. They were all small, the oldest being not older than 18. He felt a burning anger. Those kids have been experimented on. That was low, even for those disgusting human frails. Just because Victor Creed didn’t care about any other person, it doesn’t mean he agrees with crazy humans torturing kids. He felt his claws and fangs stretching and soon enough started to break the cages, setting the mutants free. When he was almost done, a too loud alarm for his feral ears started ringing and he knew there were trespassers. It couldn’t be him, otherwise it wouldn’t take so long for the alarm to ring. He inhaled a known scent and knew damn well who was joining the party. He could smell something burning somewhere and before even realizing it was the Laser Boy who had attacked the enemy, he felt adamantium claws stabbing him from behind. He fell on the floor as Logan kept attacking him. Victor let out a sarcastic laugh as his fangs were stained with his own blood.

‘‘Jimmy-boy, I missed you’’

‘‘Shut up you animal, and let those kids go’‘ Logan growled in anger. Was Jimmy that stupid? No matter what they thought of him, not even Sabretooth would work for FoH. 

‘‘Oh no, Jimmy. I’m being a nice guy today, just like you. The difference is that I’m getting paid for it, and you’ll not ruin my job’‘ Victor said managing to get rid of his brother and after a couple of minutes of fighting, he punched Wolverine hard enough to make him blackout for a while. As the X-jerks where doing all his job and the money was already in his account, before any other runt with stupid leather uniforms could even try to fight him, he decided to leave. He found one way out and was heading for the door when he inhaled something different. 

The scent he smelled was sweet and relaxing, reminding him of flowers and summer breeze. He knew they were coming from a female, she must’ve been older, no kid smells like that. He followed the smell with curiosity, the closer he got, the weirder he felt. His heart started to beat fast and an urge of finding out the frail became bigger. That could not be happening. He didn’t even believe in that mate crap. It was just a fairytale for ferals, the same way princess stories were for children. He was an Alpha, that’s true, but he was a bastard monster, there was no way he could possibly be lucky enough to find himself a mate. Sabretooth was a lone wolf, no mate, frail or whatever word he used to refer to females would ever be willing to be with him. He found another lab room deeper into the facility and the door was locked. He could smell the sweet scent, it was almost intoxicating, but soon fear and pain mixed everything up and one weak growl came from inside. He could hear footsteps and knew there were a couple of people there. He broke into the room with a loud noise. The doctors who had heard the alarm some moments earlier, assumed they were safe enough inside that protected room so they just carried out all the exams, until they spotted a huge feral man with long claws and fangs storming inside the room. They panicked and failed to call security, so Victor just came after one by one, ripping them apart with his claws making a pool of blood, dead bodies and lab coats that used to be red. After taking down the last doctor - An old bitch that pissed herself out of fear, he finally found the source of the scent. 

He could smell pain, sadness, tears and also  _relief_ when scared Y/EC eyes focused on him. They belonged to a girl, not more than 17 he thought who not only was trapped inside of a cage, but also chained, like a fucking animal. He took another close step and inhaled deeply. He gasped. She was a feral girl. Unmarked and unclaimed. His inner sabretooth growled in pleasure and he felt his cock twich inside his pants, he wanted to claim her. She seemed to smell his arousal because she looked at him with wide eyes and made as much space between them as possible. She smelled terrified and that was when he got it. She thought he was going to rape her. She would’ve been right if she was just any other frail, but for some reason, the urge of making her safe was more important than his lust. He could see bruises all over her face and arms as they soon started to fade due to her healing factor. He grinned at her showing her his fangs, of couse she smelled his was like her, but for some reason he wanted to reassure her.

‘‘What’s your name, girl?’‘ He asked with his deep voice, making her jump out of the unexpected sound. She only blinked and he could see her eyes full of tears, but as she didn’t smell so afraid anymore, he noticed the linger pain scent in the air. Her healing factor was working but she was still in pain. He walked around the room not caring if he was stepping on some doctor’s dead body. He didn’t expect that but the act made the feral mysterious girl giggle, as she was getting her personal revenge. Creed grinned again, he had known the girl for ten minutes and she was already able to surprise and amuse him. He reacher for a blood-stained file and started reading the informations out loud.

‘‘Subject name: Y/N Y/LN’‘ He looked at her, she held her breath. ‘‘Age: 20′‘  _Fuck,_ Victor thought _. They’ve trapped the girl in such bad conditions she was so skinny she looked like a damn kid._  He felt his blood boil in anger. ‘‘Mutation: Feral. Enhanced senses, healing factor, strength, speed’‘ Silence again. He reached for the last page of the report where he saw notes written a short ago. By the smell that was still in the paper, he could tell the person writing was anxious. According to the paper, the scientists tried to breed the girl and she attacked the other subject as well as the doctor present in the room, by scratching and biting them. As a punishment, they decided to pull out her claws and fangs. Victor dropped the paper on the floor with anger. That was all the pain about. He walked closer to the cage and as she smelled his frustration she came closer to him, in curiosity. He noticed the dry blood that rested on her chin and how she tried to hide her hands from him. He could fell the anger building inside of him, as he remember himself how painful it is. He thought about that drunk scumbag that called himself his father and how he wanted to get rid of those nails and teeth of the devil. He could slaughter anything at the moment and nearly left her there to see if Jimmy was still around to kick his ass. Instead, he remembered how she attacked both men who were probably twice her size and saw she wasn’t weak, despite her delicated condition. It reminded him of a cat, and as he had seen her picture in the file some minutes ago, he knew she was extremely beautiful. He imagined how she would look after being cleaned up and well-fed, he smirk at the thought she could be his -

‘‘ **Kitten** , is Y/N your name?’‘ She nodded. ‘‘Answer me’‘ He demaned,

‘‘Yes, it is, Sir’‘ She looked at him curious and looked down after calling him sir.  _Sir. If she wants to leave the place still being a virgin she’d better quit calling me that._ Victor thought feeling another twitch inside his pants, fucking Kitten would make him crazy before he could decide what to do with all that. 

‘‘You managed to take those two assholes down?’‘ 

‘‘Yes, sir. But only because they were trying to hurt me’‘

‘’Aren’t you a scrappy little Kitten. Now, come on. I’ll take you out of this cage and I’m a lot bigger than you and I can take you down and hurt you worse than those two dickheads wanted to, so don’t try anything funny’‘

She nodded as he made his best at destroying her cage and unchaining her. He helped her stand up and took a good look at her. She wasn’t that small, but she was shorter than him, like pretty much everybody else. She looked skinnier than he prefers, but could see she has large breasts and a round ass, feeding up her a little and she’ll look just perfect. He was already getting lost in all the thoughts of what he’d do to the girl once she was in better shape when she asked him:

‘’Sir… Wha.. What is your name?’’ She looked at him with big sparkling eyes.

‘’Name’s Victor Creed, Kitten.’’ He watched as she smiled at him. A true, beautiful and wide smile. He noticed her healing factor had already worked on her fangs and they were sharp and deadly as his, only a bit smaller.  _What the fuck_ he thought.  _No girls smile at Sabretooth_

‘’Then thank you for saving me, Mister Creed!’’ She said happily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him for a thank you hug. He didn’t move, too shocked to react to that display of affection. He knew for sure the girl was nuts, she saw him slaughtering a bunch of people in front of her eyes and she HUGGED him like he was a fucking teddy bear or something.Yet he couldn’t break the contact, he wanted to, but just couldn’t move. No frail has ever hugged him willingly, if he got that close to one like that, they would be probably dead or stinking terror out of their scent. Her scent, Y/N’s scent however, smelled amazing, sweet and hypnotizing. He had no idea how long they spent like that, but they stopped when they heard a certain runt yell VICTOOOORRR from afar. He chuckled and noticing she was limping a little due to some injury on her foot, he grabbed her bridal style and said.

‘‘Let’s go Y/N. It’s time to leave, Kitten.’‘


	3. Seeing Victor Shirtless For The First Time

You were indeed in deep shit. Not only did you disobey the orders from Scott and almost blew the last mission but you were lucky enough to end up being also kidnapped by the man himself Victor Creed aka Sabretooth!

Everybody that has ever set foot at the X Mansion knows Victor Creed is not the kind of person or  _animal -_  depending on your definition - to mess up with. Every teacher at the school had him as their favorite example of what could go wrong on a mission, how you could get yourself killed and basically the entire team killed. The instructions were clear: If you come across the man or  _the beast,_ you should never try to attack him by yourself, avoid as many injuries as possible and wait for someone possibly Logan or Scott who could take him down for a while, just enough for everybody else escape. 

You, of course had to ignore every single rule. Everything started with Rogue getting too sick before flying and the Professor asking you to replace her even though Mister Laser Eyes had suspended you from working with the team since you weren’t following his precious (and most of the time useless) rules.You agreed, it’s not like you can refuse a request made by Professor Xavier, so you were there to help even with Cyclope bitching about it. Last mission was a true nightmare for everybody, Logan and Scott fighting all the time, one trying to have authority over the other, Storm dealing with problems in the X-Jet, the entire team having to camp in the middle of nowhere and the cherry on top: Sharing a tent with Kurt. You like him, he’s sweet and fun, but waking up in the middle of the night to him praying in german in the dark is at least creepy.

When the team arrived at the destination everybody was fed up, tired, and missing home, which your enemies seemed to notice, because they basically kicked your asses. Scott told everybody to go back, there was no use in trying to fight for the day, they’d try it again to tomorrow. Not even Logan seemed to be good enough to fight with Sabretooth. Everybody obeyed Scott, but you didn’t, not on purpose, though. You were just distracted by being the only who actually managed to get inside the facility that you didn’t notice a black, huge shadow behind you.

‘‘Hello there’‘ You heard that deep known voice and felt yourself shivering. You didn’t see it, but the reaction your body had when hearing so close to you was enough to harden your nipples. Fact that made Victor Creed grin in the dark, being your last memory the man coming towards your direction. 

                                                 …

When you woke up, you were sitting in a car, you felt the daylight burning your eyes and you had no idea where you were. You tried to open your eyes again, only to see Sabretooth calmy driving, while listening to music. 

‘‘What.. What did you do to me?’‘ You asked him trying to locate yourself and find out what the fuck was going on there. 

‘‘You know, the advantage of having a healing factor like mine, but slower, is that I can keep you up all night, princess.’‘ You blushed and he winked. YOU BLUSH AT A GODDAMN DIRTY JOKE MADE BY VICTOR AND HE WINKED AT YOU. FUCKING SABRETOOTH WINKED AT YOU. ‘‘The bad part princess, is that you’re not very resisting to drugs.’‘ Before you could process what he said, you felt your eyes shutting and you drifted to sleep again. 

                                           …

When you woke up, you where on a motel bed. He was bending over you and you were sure he was going to attack you, but he just finishing tying you up to the bed. You were so angry, you wanted to kill him. How he dare tying you up like that as if you were going to satisfy some kink of his. Before you could be more pissed he grinned showing his fangs and said

‘‘Y/N, I’d love have you satisfying me, you look great like that, but I need to do one thing first: get down to business and with your little powers it’s gonna be a lot easier. You also need to do one thing.

‘‘What?’‘ You asked pissed at him.

‘‘Beg for me first’‘ He left you and headed for the shower, you could see the water running and noticed his creepy black coat was laying on the chair. You were going to see him without that scary coat for the first time, and because of that you felt some… antecipation. 

When he left the bathroom you gasped. He was wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist and you saw his bare chest. He was nothing like you imagined. His skin was clean and clear, quite beautiful actually, and seemed so soft. He was all strong and he had perfect abs! You couldn’t believe you were drooling over Victor Fucking Creed. He saw you staring because, you know, even if the guy was blind he would be able to notice that. He smiled. He truly did, not just some weird grinning, but one smiled that he showed his fangs completely. You realized he seemed pretty… decent, even his fangs didn’t seem that scary now. He started at you, removing his towel and getting naked by your side and having a good time seeing your effort not to stop staring at his manhood. He untied you and pulled you against him. 

‘‘You know, Y/N. It’s very rude to stare.’‘ He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of your arousal as he pulled you even closer to him, your back to his chest and his..  _thing_ brushing against your ass. You tried to move away, but his arm caught you and he held you by your waist. 

‘‘Time to sleep, Princess’‘.


	4. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

“You know why I’m doing this Y/N?”

The man asked looking down at you in front of him. You, on your knees, hands joined back tied very firmly staring at him with anticipation.   
“Answer me.”

He demanded in a gruff tone.   
“No, I don’t.” You replied in a whisper. Looking him taking an impatient breath.  
“No what, Y/N?” He grabbed your hair and tilted your head in order to look at him directly in the eyes.  
“No, Mister Creed.” You said directing your glaze to the floor in a very submissive way. He smirked as he smelled a slight scent of fear mixed with something sweeter. Your arousal.

He loosened his grip on your hair a little as his clawed fingers traced a soft line on your cheek. You closed your eyes, it felt… good. His rough calloused hand felt nice against your soft smooth skin. His hand was very big and he could almost cup your entire face.  
“Open your eyes, Kitten.” You did as he said as he kept stroking your face. He didn’t seem furious, but it didn’t mean you weren’t in trouble either. “This is what you get for staring at other men. You’re not supposed to do that, you know why honey? Because you are MINE!“ He growled making his intentions clear by placing your face even closer to his very visible erection. Victor put one of his hands in his pocket and took a black leather choker out of it. He showed up to you and lifted your Y/HC hair so he could wrap it around you beautiful neck. He took a few seconds enjoying the great view he had from you - his lovely frail, half naked on her knees with the choker waiting for his next move. He rewarded you with a smile that showed his fangs completely. You felt yourself holding back a whimper just at the memory of what they could do to you, how they could be extremely painful and pleasant against your skin at the same time. "This, Kitten…” He started, touching the piece of leather around your neck. “Is your leash, to remind you who you belong to. You’re my little pet whore and I own you. You are mine, do you understand?” His words were so demeaning they should make you feel sick and yet all you could feel was your underwear getting wetter and wetter. The only possible answer to his question was: “Yes.” “Yes what, frail?” “Yes, Mister Creed.” Those words were more than enough for Victor. His inner sabretooth growled in pleasure and he heard you being submissive completely to him. The man started to undo his belt and open his zipper slowly. He took his rock hard length out of his underwear and started to stroke it before your eyes. You had seen him in his naked glory many times, but the size of it still impressed you very often. He stroked himself in front of you as you struggled not to moan out loud. It was incredible how the man had barely touched you and you were almost there. Your arms and wrists ached due to your position, as well as your knees directly on the hard floor but you didn’t seem to mind since each stroke he gave himself made your clit twitch and the wetness grow. “You’ll do as I say, you hear me frail?” He asked and you nodded. “Stand still, princess.” You did as told expecting him to do anything else but what he had done next: grabbing his hard length he slapped it against your face. Laughing at your shocked reaction, Victor repeated the motion, using his cock to slap you in the face. He stroked himself a couple of times more right before your eyes as he smelled another fresh hint of your arousal. He knew you were kinky, but enjoying a session of cock-spanking in the face was surprising. He liked it. You liked it too. When his erection became painful he knew he needed his release. Guiding his hard on towards your mouth, he took his time rubbing his leaking tip on your lips spreading his pre cum all over it. “Lick it all, pet, just like the kitten you are.” He demanded and you obediently used your tongue to lick your own lips clean swallowing it to his pleasure. “Tongue out now, pet” He demanded again and as soon as you followed his order, he rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock against the warm flesh letting out a loud moan. Once Victor was done teasing, he allowed you take him entirely in your mouth so you could give him a proper blowjob. You sucked and licked him with your eyes closed, trying to control your own need that was now almost driving you insane. You kept a good pace, not as fast as you could if your hands weren’t tied up and you could use them to masturbate him at the same time, but it seemed to be pleasant anyway since the man didn’t stop growling in pleasure. You felt his hand on the side of your head, indicating you should stop moving. “Open your eyes darling and see who’s fucking your pretty little mouth.” Victor said as he thrusted his hips without even giving you time to adjust. You felt his cock going as far as you could take in your throat and your eyes were tearing up as you started to run of out breath. He removed it from your mouth just to put it in again and keep fucking your mouth. You alternated between deep throating him and licking him softly until he Victor came in your mouth with a growl. You felt his liquid hot as you swallowed it obediently just like you knew he loved it. He used his thumb to wipe some drops of cum that were running down your chin and place it again in your mouth so you could lick those clean too. He smiled satisfied at the scene. “Mister Creed?” You asked him with a playful look. “Yes, Kitten?” “You taste great, Sir.” You complimented in an innocent tone that had nothing to do with your whole act. You saw Victor smiling as his erection started to grow visible again and you knew your punishment had just started.


	5. Come Back To Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little smutty

“Come back to bed Frail.”

The unexpected words made you jump as soon as they took you out of your own distraction. You absent mindedly stared at the window when the man approached you from behind. His big hard body against your own, as long and strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you even closer in a tight gripped hug. You felt yourself melting against his comforting embrace knowing that if anyone could see the scene, they’d think you had gone mad, ’ _how could someone stand this close to Sabretooth without squirming in disgust and fear?’_ They would probably wonder. You didn’t care, he could be Sabretooth to anybody else, but never you. To you he was only Victor Creed, your Victor. He was seen as villain by everybody else, but he also saved you, so he couldn’t be your villain, he had to be your hero, right? He took you in, fed you when you were starving, taught you how to hunt and control your mutation. He never made you believe he was some kind of prince charming, he always made things pretty clear that he would make you pay him back every single ‘good action’ he has done towards you. He bluntly threatened to kill you in case you didn’t follow his rules. You were afraid for a while, but then things went smoothly until you realized he wouldn’t hurt you. He went from your scary weird savior to your mate. The attraction you felt towards each other was undeniable, it was probably the main reason why he took you out of that lab. You were terrified he would just jump on you and take you where and when he felt like, yet Creed took his time, waiting patiently until you decided it was time for you to become intimate. The teasing was constant while it took almost all your willpower to resist for a while, looking back at it now you know it was such a waste of time, you didn’t regret anything that had to do with Victor, but if you could change some things, waiting so long to be his would be one of them. He had once promised you’d beg for him and as always, he was right.

“Can’t sleep?” His question drew your attention to him once more, you felt his hot breath on your neck as he brushed his beard on your shoulder, making you shiver.

“Yes, but I didn’t want to wake you up, since you seemed to be resting so peacefully.”

“I can’t rest peacefully if you’re not in my bed Frail.” He said right before his lips met your skin spreading small kisses all over it.

“Oh my God!” You faked surprise at his words “Is Mister Creed being romantic?”

“Never!” He purred as he bit your neck softly making you moan out loud.

His growing erection brushing against your back as the man worked his fangs dangerously close to your throat. You caressed his arms that held you in such possessive way. Your small hands on his huge ones and your fingertips brushing the length of his claws carefully. Victor never really understood your fascination by them especially since people in general thought they were too hideous to look at, so when a frail liked to willingly touch them for no reason, the feral man was quite shocked.

When he increased the pressure on his bites and kisses you whimpered and wiggled against his hard clothed length unconsciously which made the man thrust it against you. Distracted by his dry-humping motions, you stopped focusing on anything else until a sharp pain hit you unexpectedly. You looked down only to see your hands covered in blood knowing you had accidentally cut yourself on Victor’s talons.

“Fuck, Y/N. Pay attention” He growled at you. You know how much he hated to claw or cut you by accident. He eventually enjoyed scratching you playfully, but nothing that could actually harm you, however, you knew better than anyone that living with Victor Creed made it easier for this kind of situation to happen.

“It’s okay, darling…” You said sweetly not sure if he would accept the nickname or not. “It is not a deep cut anyway.”

Before he could even protest you turn around and faced him.

“Besides, I know you like the taste of my blood…” You teased taking your hand next to his mouth, pressing the warm blood against his lips. The man smirked as he gathered the liquid with his tongue, enjoying the taste of it. He knew you were right, he loved the taste of your sweet red blood.

“There’s only one taste I like better than your blood, Frail.”

He teased as he let your hand go and with his own, he seductively reached your core and carefully not to harm you in any way, gathered the wetness that pooled between your thighs and rubbed your pearl making you moan and bite his collar bone. He led his finger to his mouth and licked it in front of you, as if he was tasting the best dish in the world. You bit your lips and noticed there were some blood drops on his chin and without thinking twice, you licked them away. His lips crashed against yours instantly and you allowed yourself to enjoy every single moment of that kiss, you could taste your own blood and wetness as Victor kept devouring you in that moment.

“Ready to go back to bed, Frail?” He asked you after breaking the kiss.

“Always, Mister Creed.”


	6. Are You In Pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff

Victor sighed impatiently as he saw you squirming during your sleep. He already knew what was coming because the signs you’ve been giving him were pretty clear.

First you finished off his entire chocolate stash as well as every single chocolate flavored treat you could find in the house; then your mood swings began: in one minute you were giggling at something he had said and in the next you’d be crying while watching some stupid frail TV show. You’d suddenly get angry at him for no reason - according to him - which he thinks it is quite amusing. Not everybody has the guts to tell him to his face how much he’s pissing them off and be alive long enough to see his reaction, unlike you. Getting incredibly horny was also another mood of yours that Victor enjoyed it very much, until you made him frustrated of course.

_“You really think some blood will bother me, Frail?” He asked you trying his best not to sound like he was begging - which he was -_

_“I know blood won’t bother you, but it bothers me and I don’t want to do it!” Y/N stated simply heading for the bedroom, no matter how much she wanted him, she just didn’t like to have sex during her period. Victor growled frustrated, why on earth did he think living with a frail was going to be easy?_

\- X -

Your scent was incredible distracting on a regular basis already but when you smelled so…  _fertile_  Victor often had a hard time controlling certain needs. He would often get upset with himself for letting a small frail girl like you have so much power over him, but he knew it wasn’t either his or your fault. It was just a consequence of the bond you two shared and no matter how much you complained, neither of you would ever give it up. He grinned at your sleeping face and stared at you for a moment, taking in all his favorite details about you, - something the big bad Sabretooth would never admit out loud; before capturing the changes in your scent. Apart from the turmoil of feelings, he also smelled pain just as you squirmed again and soon enough opened your eyes with a painful expression.

“Can’t sleep Frail?”

He saw you nodding and running your hand through your stomach area, he took a strand with his clawed finger and brushed it away from your face.

“I have cramps again.” You complained feeling another round of sharp pain as if someone was stabbing you from the inside.

“Come here Kitten…” He seductively called you in a deep tone and motioned for you to come closer.

You did as he told you and relaxed the moment he let out a low purr, he placed his hand on your belly being careful not to scratch you, the warmth of his body being more evident as the feral man started rubbing your tummy making impossible for you to control yourself and hold back a whimper, that had nothing to do with pain.

“Am I turning you on, Kitten?” He smirked while he kept his pace.

“You always turn me on, Creed.” You replied closing your eyes and focusing on his relaxing motions.

His lips ghosted over your neck before sinking onto your skin and leaving a trail of kisses behind. Nibbling your earlobe he whispered again:

“If you were carrying my cub, you wouldn’t go through this drama again.”

He had a mischievous smile on his face. You laughed and caressed his face before pulling him for a small kiss.

“Yeah, maybe next month, Victor.”


	7. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Victor have recently started being sexually intimate and since he is not actually used to being touched/affectionate he pushes you away. When you adopt a kitten, he gets jealous of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of sex, angst, fluff and Victor being a jerk

_After finishing off inside of you with a roar, Victor collapsed on the top of you and his weight pressed you against the mattress. Both of you panted, still recovering from the bliss of your intense orgasms. You raised your arms in an involuntary attempt of brushing your hands against his back, but before you could reach his skin, the man rolled to his side of the bed._

“ _That was really good. You have such a sweet pussy, Frail.” He said bluntly making a blush creep up your cheeks. You never got how he made you blush at simple words after having you naked making the naughtiest things one could ever think of._

“ _Um.. Thanks, Victor. I guess.” You saw him smiling at your awkwardness and then quietly face the ceiling._

_The fact is that you were never sure what to do once you both were done. You had recently gotten intimate and even though you had done it quite a few times and no matter how great it felt during and afterwards, there was always this tension between the two of you, it was hard to tell if it was caused by your lack of experience in general or just because Creed was a difficult man to read. Were you supposed to fall asleep? Start round two? Cuddle? You had no idea. I mean, cuddling is usually what most people… no, couples, do, right? But then, were you and Victor a couple? No, you didn’t know that either, all you knew was that you were **his**  frail just like he told you so, as well as he was the only one you belonged to._

_You could see the man had now recovered his breath as you watched the rise and fall of his chest in a peaceful motion. His naked form beside you drawing your attention to that incredible body of his. Victor could be scary? No doubt about it, but no one had warned you how danger could look so sexy. You decided to do something different then. He wouldn’t mind if you just maybe you touched him a little right? You placed yourself next to him, your head on his chest as you shyly wrapped your arms around his waist. You bit your lip trying to keep yourself from smiling. He was so strong he could make you feel safe in a blink of an eye and his skin was so soft you wanted to caress it for hours. You had no idea why it took you so long to finally make this move. But the delay in feeling him repeating the same motions made you uneasy. He could just run his hand up and down your back, you were sure it would feel great too. You missed being touched in more than sexual ways, sometimes an innocent interaction was all you wanted to be feel happier. But instead you felt him stiffen. He abruptly untangled your arms from around him as he stood up._

” _What the fuck do you think you are doing Frail?” He had a hard expression on his face, you weren’t sure, but he seemed angry._

“ _Nothing Victor… I just thought that maybe we could… You know..” You explained with a shy smile trying your best not to look nervous._

_“You thought what? That we would cuddle just like a happily married couple?” His harsh words made you look away from him. “Look at me Frail.” He drew your attention to his face as his clawed fingers grabbed your chin and dragged your face inches away from his. “Do I really look like the kind of person who cuddles?” His sarcasm made you feel stupid. You wanted to get out of there, you didn’t know how long you could stop your burning tears from falling down._

” _Let me get this straight, princess: You and I ain’t no couple. You are my frail, but just like the others you are disposable and as soon as I am done with you, you will be gone too. Understand?”_

_You nodded as the tears finally ran down your face, he tightened the grip a little more but not enough to break the skin._

“ _And stop crying.” He demanded before leaving the room._

_***_

Victor rolled his eyes the moment they captured you and your new friend playing around outside. It was a warm afternoon and you decided to spend it outdoors as the man considered going hunting. He did need a distraction after all, but he changed his mind as soon as he spotted you picking some flowers as your new pet rubbed itself against your legs playfully. How could this frail be more pathetic and predictable was beyond him. You sat down and leaned against an old tree as you started organizing the flowers you collected previously by color. He turned around and when he prepared himself to exit the room, your giggle caught his attention again and he returned to the kitchen window to check what was the reason of it. He growled when he saw your kitten climbing your lap and getting comfortable all around you, as you gently petted it. A wave of happiness sweetened you scent even more and he knew exactly that hideous fur ball was the cause of it.

Your scent hadn’t been that sweet in a while, more precisely in two weeks. Two weeks you had that little… incident. Instead of soft flowers and vanilla, you smelled like anxiety and sometimes even around fear near him. Even during sex, he could often smell guilt and tears mixed with arousal and pleasure. He hadn’t apologized though, and he wouldn’t. Victor Creed never apologized to anyone, especially not to some frail. He did nothing wrong, right? He just showed you your place before you started having any ideas. He shouldn’t even be worrying about it, you meant nothing to him anyway, you were as disposable as everybody else. In fact, you should be thankful for the fact he was keeping your cute round ass safe and warm every night.

Besides, why would a pretty girl like Y/N care about him anyway? You were just a frail and he knew how frails were. They were all about the money and that’s it. If it was the same for any man in the world why would it be different for him? A monster? You were giving him exactly what he wanted and nothing more, why would you try to do something else? Is not that you liked him. Sure you were his frail, just because he stated so and you didn’t stand a chance against him to fight that. Yes, you often had sex but he made sure to give you the most mind-blowing orgasms you could ever have and any bitch would come running after him for more. But those things didn’t mean a thing, did they? Victor could see no reason why Y/N would want any kind of proximity, especially because he knew you wouldn’t hesitate going away in the first opportunity you got.

The truth was: Victor acted on impulse. He didn’t know what to do when you came so close to him, so unexpected and so purely. The fact you displayed him a slight affection was that bad? Because he definitely knew it didn’t feel bad, quite the opposite, it felt different, a good different. But Creed was a monster, a fierce animal, it had been like that throughout his entire life, no beast got the the pretty girl’s affection for free, his life wasn’t a fucking Disney movie.

The feral man never contemplated any kind of physical proximity. His mother had always been a cold-hearted bitch, his father didn’t need any introductions. Jimmy was never one to be clingy either. When he fought all those wars, there were many girls willing to show the soldiers their gratitude for their contributions for the country, but nothing more than that. When his bloodlust took over what was left of the man and he truly became Sabretooth, girls surprisingly still came easy. Some of them were just a bunch of mutant whores looking for some adventure; longing for the thrill of being with a bad guy and still be able to walk out alive in the morning. Others were pretty much dead on the inside, looking for a self punishment and not giving a crap if he decided to end their miserable lives with a rip of a claw.

But none of them attempted to be affectionate. They had a gentle touch, yeah, but it was only when they were stroking his cock or wrapping their mouths around his length. They didn’t want to snuggle up with him or pet his hair.

From the tortures he suffered during his childhood, to all the battles, fights and missions he has been to, every punch, kick, injury and wound he’s had all over his body, were pretty much all the physical touch he had. Apart from the sexual bliss, being physical translated to Victor as pain.

About a week ago, a tiny furry piece of shit showed up outside his cabin. And much to Creed’s annoyance you fell in love immediately with it! He knew you wouldn’t let the kitten go and the little animal didn’t want to let go of you either. It kept following you and climbing on the top of you all the time, waiting to be petted. Victor obviously didn’t want it in his house and he got angry at himself for allowing a little stupid frail’s will over his own, but what was he supposed to say?

“ _Hey Frail, remember that I told you you were disposable and when I grow bored with you, you’ll be gone? Yeah keep that in mind. Oh by the way, I don’t want this stinky fur ball in my house so I’ll dispose it too.”_

Yes, that would be very reassuring.

He often snarled whenever he saw that pathetic tiny thing on your lap, you seemed to never get enough of it and for some reason it made him pissed. The cat itself never messed up with him, being smart enough to recognize who was the alpha in the room. Whenever that disgusting thing purred while being petted Creed honestly felt his blood boil, he considered getting rid of it many times; he obviously wouldn’t kill it. The difference between animals and humans was that Victor actually respected and showed mercy towards the first group. He was probably just going to take the cat to the woods where it would have plenty freedom and possibilities to hunt instead of being all over his Y/N the entire day. He dismissed the idea the moment he realized how careful you were with it, he could tell you were very good with animals, maybe that’s why you were good to him too.

\- X -

Victor didn’t need to turn on the lights to know the cat was lying lazily in his bed, his feral sight made it pretty clear, yet, he tried to give the girl one more chance.

“If you don’t want to have baked cat for lunch tomorrow you’d better tell me this stinky thing is not in my bed.” For the first time in two weeks he heard the girl giggling at something he had said. It spread a warmth around his chest.

"This ‘stinky thing’…” you started gently grabbing the kitten and placing in on the floor. “..Is called Fluffy and it is a girl.”

Victor smirked at your words. If anyone dared to call anything ‘Fluffy’ in front of him he’d probably gut them just because it sounded so ridiculous, but right now he was amused by his Frail’s word. He didn’t want to admit but God, how he missed those silly remarks, your dumb curiosity and questions and those stupid sparkling eyes.  

He lay on the bed, your back facing him. He noticed you tensed up a little and moved to your side of the bed creating more space between you.

“So the ugly thing is a girl, eh? He asked as he started to touch some strands of your hair.

“Ye-yes… it is.” You stuttered feeling his claws scratching your scalp making you relax. You gasped when a strong arm snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to Victor. Your back directly against his chest, as his hand started to rub your belly.

“Frail, look at me…” Creed said dangerously close to your ear. You didn’t know that, but he was holding his breath. He had no idea what reaction he’d have if you rejected him, but it was a fair assumption he’d have to clean pools of both yours and cat’s blood.

You turned to him, staring at his eyes. They were beautiful, but you wouldn’t tell him that, he’d probably get pissed. As if it was possible, he tried to pull you even closer now. His hand resting on the small of your back, as you stared at each other for what it seemed hours. He finally ran his hand up and down your back as his claw playfully scratched you. He motioned for you to rest your head on his chest and you obeyed him. Your arms shyly rested against his front.

"Can I touch you, Victor?” You asked trying to make sure he was okay with it.

He nodded ready to slice your throat open in case you made any comment about how tense he got, but to his surprise you continued:

"Tell me if this is off limit, okay?”  He saw you asking him so sweetly as you rubbed your face against his chest hair and curiously took your hand to caress it as well.

“It feels so soft, almost like fur…” You gave him a wide smile as he tried holding back a purr.

"Yes, that’s part of being an animal, Frail…” Victor tried to sound disinterested as your hand gently moved up and down around his torso and stomach area. You made a mental note to pay attention to his abs later, if he was okay with it, maybe instead of running your hand through it, you could run your lips or your tongue… You pressed your thighs together but furrowed your eyebrows at his answer.

“I don’t think you are an animal, Victor.” You stated as your hand coincidently rested against his heart that was now beating faster and faster. Both you stared at each other again, pretending you couldn’t listen to Victor’s loud heartbeats .

He leaned in and kissed you more passionately than ever, not in a hurry, not in a dominant way, he just wanted to feel you. You kissed him back, never stopping caressing his soft skin. You felt his chest vibrating and a purr came out. You smiled during the kiss.

"I didn’t know you could pu-…”

Victor interrupted you deepening the kiss.

“Shut up Frail, before you ruin the moment.”

He silenced you as he rolled on the top of you knowing that once


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader has a nightmare about Victor and happens to wake up all hot and bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of choking; Smut (masturbation, oral sex, dirty talking)

_You panted heavily as you forced yourself to slow down for a while. You had no idea how long you’d been running, but it was clear your energy was fading and soon enough you’d have to stop and rest. Looking back quickly you tried to get a glimpse of your stalker, but you couldn’t see anything. Damn you for trying to escape through a tunnel, how could you possibly have had such stupid idea? You were being chased by a true predator and instead of trying to survive, you just fell into his trap just like a little mouse would while trying to run away from the cat._

_You knew the mission went wrong from the moment his eyes lay on you. His grin full of evilness as he scanned your figure up and down, making you feel naked even though you were covered from head to toes in your uniform. His gaze always burned you, it made you feel filthy but also something else… something you didn’t quite know how to describe and you were sure if you did, you wouldn’t be able to even say it out loud. Once the battle started Sabretooth was nowhere to be seen, you tried your best to fight and help your teammates until you saw yourself alone, just like he had planned all along. When you realized it was a trap, it was already too late._

_You sat down for a while trying to catch your breath. The communication between you and the team had been shutdown and now you on your own._

_“Tired already frail?” You could hear a smirk on his lines._

_“Victor wait…” You begged him knowing that trying to run was useless. You saw him raising an eyebrow at your words._

_“Victor?” He asked rhetorically. “we’re getting intimate, aren’t we? Y/N…” He said your name in a purr._

_“You can’t kill me.” You stood up thinking of something to distract the man before you._

_“Oh really? and why is that?” He approached you in one fast motion before you could have any reaction. His strong body pinning yours against the wall as his hands held your waist dangerously tight and his face inches from yours. “Cat got your tongue?”_

_You tried to control yourself, praying your body wouldn’t have any kind of involuntary reaction to his proximity, but it was hard. You felt one of his hand in place as the other one ran up your body, stroking your side as one of his sharp talon softly scraped your nipple over your uniform. You bit your lip so hard in order to hold back a groan that you only realized you had broken your own skin when you felt Sabretooth’s tongue softly licking your chin._

_"Get off me!” You protested trying to convince yourself more than anyone there. He chuckled as you felt his hand wrapping around your neck slowly._

_“You seem so kinky frail, I bet you enjoy some choking.” He teased as he captured your lips on his own pulling you up for a heated kiss, as his strong hand started pressing your neck and you felt yourself breathless._

You woke up startled as a thin line of sweat formed on your forehead. It was the fourth night in a row you had the same dream. It was always about being chased down by Sabretooth and then playing a dangerously erotic game with him until he tried to kill you. You wiped the sweat from your face, as you scanned the room. The mansion was silent as expected and so was your room. Not even the moonlight displayed any kind of illumination as you looked around. A shiver ran through your spine as an irrational thought crossed your mind:  _what if you weren’t alone there_? You double checked the dark corners of your bedroom, but couldn’t find anything.  _Of course_   _you were alone_ , you thought to yourself. It’d been months since the last time you had to sleep in a shared room and ever since you were granted the privilege of sleeping on your own, you never had to put up with anyone snooping around.

You lay down on bed again, suddenly the blanket felt too heavy on you, so you had to unwrapped it from your body. You bit your lips replaying the dream on your mind, you knew it by heart now, remembering every detail. How his hand felt around your neck, his tight grip on you and his lips against yours. You felt a familiar tingling sensation in your lower belly, for four nights you tried to fight it, ignore the awful truth that came behind it; dreaming - or having a nightmare depending on your point of view - about Victor Creed made you aroused. You didn’t want to do it, but unconsciously you pressed your thighs together, applying a light pressure on your sweet spot. You groaned, half pleased at the sensation and half mad at yourself for your weakness. How could someone get horny at the thought of being touched by Victor Creed, Sabretooth himself? He wasn’t bad looking at all, you knew that, it wasn’t even his animal traits that bothered you. But you knew he was a killer, he was merciless and he splattered blood around for fun. You tried to think of all the awful things you’ve heard of him, hoping the memories would subdue your primal need of pleasure.

It didn’t work. The more you thought about it, the more arousal you felt gathering down in your core. Biting your lips, you decided to lift up your nightgown a little, exposing your lower body, the thin fabric covering only your breasts and tingling softly your hardening nipples. You caressed your own body, your hands groping the outer side of your thighs and shyly moving to your ass, squeezing it. You gasped at the sensation, you couldn’t believe you were actually doing that. Your nails scratching up and down your belly, in your head you pictured his claws in that motion. The nightgown was off in no time and your hands grabbed your breasts. You massaged and squeezed your tits, pinching your nipples as you parted your legs open. Taking your fingers inside your mouth you lubricated them and led them to your nipples, circling them. You felt your core clench in anticipation, feeling the wetness every time you squirmed on the bed. You finally reached your womanhood, circling and teasing your clit over your panties. You were soaked and you knew it was because of Victor. You pushed your underwear to the side and ran your hand through your wet slit. Gathering juices in your entrance, you went back to your bundle of nerves rubbing it mewling. Inserting a finger inside yourself you felt really tight. Your walls clenching around yourself, you moaned louder as you fingered yourself and your clit rubbed sloppily against your now wet hand. Your curiosity got you when you briefly removed your fingers from you. You had never done that, but had seen it a couple of times in porn videos. It turned you on when you first saw it, so why not? Taking your fingers to your mouth you sucked and licked them, tasting your own juices. It felt… hot.

Removing your pants impatiently and throwing them on the floor. You started your self teasing again so absorb in your own pleasure you didn’t notice a clawed hand emerging from a shadowy corner and grabbing your shamelessly wet piece of cloth.

“Playing with your pretty pussy, frail?” His voice was just a low deep purr. You jumped in shock quickly closing your legs and trying to hide yourself from his sight.

“What the…?” You gasped terrified. How long had he been standing there? Had he seen everything?

“Oh no, kitten. You don’t smell so good when you are afraid, I prefer your other scent…” He said seductively holding your underwear in front of his face and inhaling deeply.

You felt your cheeks burning at his sight and for some reason it made your clit throb. He seemed to notice, shooting you a dirty grin.

“You were thinking of me, weren’t you princess?” He teased.

"Victor get out of here!” You weakly demanded. He ignored your comment, knowing you didn’t mean any of those words. He removed his coat and then his shirt. Exposing his bare torso to you. He was well built and strong and you felt more wetness gathering your entrance.

He noticed you checking him out and decided to take advantage of it. “I’m sorry frail… you were saying?”

You didn’t know what to say, he was now too close to your bed. He was fucking Sabretooth. He was a psycho murdered but oh boy he looked hot.

"Victor, you have to leave, please. Before someone finds out. This is wrong, it can’t happen.”

“Oh princess…” He sat loudly on the bed. His sharp talons scratching along your soft leg. “it is already happening, it started when you fingered your sweet tight pussy thinking of me.”

"Victor, I wasn't…” You begged but you couldn’t even convince yourself.

“Y/N…” He purred next to your ear. “Shut up and touch yourself for me.”

He commanded and you opened your legs. You could swear your bedsheets were also wet. Victor’s gaze was burning you alive, he watched you fucking yourself as his mouth watered. You scent was driving him insane, his bulge extremely visible. He harshly grabbed your hand and took it to his mouth licking it clean as his fangs scraped your skin.

“You taste too good, frail…”

He placed himself between your legs opening you up for him, he gave you one last smirk before burying his face on your core. You wanted to scream, beg him, surrender yourself completely. His tongue felt perfectly against you as he devour your cunt like a starved man. His tongue ran along your slit, teased your entrance, inserting itself inside your hot tight core, his big thumb rubbing your sensitive pearl. Seeing his sharp claw so close to your delicate body sent a mix of arousal and fear through your body, he tongue fucked you feeling your creamy pussy grind hungrily against his mouth. He shifted to your clit, sucking on it and making you squirm. You were moaning and whimpering as his pace got faster and faster. The wet sounds his mouth against your cunt produced were dirty and hot it made you mewling louder. A burning sensation assaulted started building internally and you felt yourself orgasming hard all over his mouth.

Victor loved every second of your little adventure. He made you cum hard, covering him on your sweet honey. He watched you calm down, still shaky and panting.

"Liked it, frail?”

You didn’t answer, just pulled him for a kiss, licking from his neck until his lips, trying your own cum before kissing each other deeply.

"I made a mess, Victor…” You said blushing, feeling your thighs dripping and noticing you came so hard, there were drops running down his chest.

"You did, frail. But now you’ll be a good toy and will clean it up.”


	9. I Love You

_Victor left the bathroom feeling relaxed and without a single trace of stress, his torso still wet from the shower as small drops still ran down his chest. He saw Y/N sleeping peacefully in his bed and smiled, poor little kitten was exhausted. He hoped she’d be awake for another fuck, but since she wasn’t, he’d just let her be. He unwrapped the towel covering his lower body and went to bed._

_The frail soon got closer, she always did. It didn’t matter if she was asleep or not, she’d always end up all over him. Her hair, her scent, her soft, beautiful body, everything about her, all around him, for Victor to enjoy and admire. He pulled her by the waist, her back to him, while his grip was tight around her. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to; Creed always thought of that as a metaphor, she’d always be his, even if she didn’t want to anymore, however, he had a pretty safe bet she wouldn’t want to be elsewhere. He ran his hand up and down her stomach, she always felt so soft under his touch he could caress her for hours. It was pretty ironical a person like him, who is known for his violence and urge of killing and destroying, being so protective, so fascinated by one small beautiful kitten like Y/N. His hand traveled now to her sex, rubbing it softly, in an unpretentious way. He grinned hearing her soft, low and unconscious moan. His furry chin scraped the side of her neck and his lips went for her skin, it always tasted so good, Creed was sure he could never get enough of that sweet little frail._

_He felt her snuggling even closer, her body adjusting to his in the right spots, while his heart hammered his chest, beating faster against her back._

_He let out a loud, long purr, knowing she loved it when he did._

_“I love you, frail”_

_He whispered into her ear, confessing her love for her. He never thought he would love someone, but he did her and closed his eyes, wishing she’d return his feelings._

_He felt her moving and suddenly those beautiful, glaring and sleepy eyes looked back at him._

_“I love you too, Victor…”_

 

 


End file.
